El beso
by MiharuStar
Summary: Parece que las peleas entre Dororo y Zoruru han acabado; aunque de un modo un tanto inesperado. ¿Querrá el destino que sigan encontrándose y vuelvan a luchar, o les habrá deparado un futuro distinto? Contiene slash/yaoi.
1. Capitulo 1: Derrota

Bien, antes que nada agradeceros de todo corazón que os paseis por este fic. Me hace mucha ilusión porque, tras enseñarselo a unos cuantos amigos, me vi con el suficiente coraje como para postearlo en la red. Es la primera vez que hago esto, y os pido que no seais demasiado duros conmigo (eso, si, no os corteis en aconsejarme y hacer reviews, que quiero mejorar de algún modo.)

Me parece que el resumen lo deja muy claro, pero esta historia contiene slash o yaoi, en decir, relaciones entre personajes de género masculino.

La pareja principal es el ZoruDoro. ¿Por qué? Porque es una de mis preferidas, y lamentablemente, escasea en la red, dando igual el idioma en que esté escrito. Espero poder conseguir que los personajes se mantengan en su linea de personalidad mientras escribo esto.

Debo decir que los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen al manga creado por Mine Yoshizaki. Yo tan solo escribí el fic.

En fin; ¡espero que disfruteis el primer capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1; Derrota.<strong>

Dororo yacía de rodillas en el suelo, herido, sin apenas energías para continuar con la lucha. Su espada estaba demasiado lejos ya, y se había quedado sin armas. Su máscara colgaba débilmente de un lado de su cara, puesto que el nudo que solía mantenerla en su sitio había sido cortado.

Una figura avanzaba en dirección hacia donde él se hallaba, con las garras listas para dar el golpe final, caminaba lentamente, saboreando el triunfo. El alternativo sonido de pasos keronenses y metálicos delataban su posición, pero eso ya no importaba, la lucha había finalizado, y él había salido vencedor, por primera vez.

Dororo mantuvo la vista clavada entre sus piernas, en el polvo. Había perdido.

_Dororo había sido derrotado._

Un brillo de triunfo apareció en los ojos de Zoruru. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, había conseguido vencer a su rival, y se había empleado a fondo.

Dororo por otra parte, no recordaba cuanto tiempo hacía desde que se hubiera esforzado tanto en una batalla, y aún así, hubiera perdido. Una leve amargura se extendió por su cuerpo al darse cuenta de aquel hecho. Él, que había sido el mejor assasin, derrotado por alguien de quien apenas sabía sólo el nombre, o, al menos, eso era lo que él recordaba.

Por fin, Zoruru se posicionó en frente suyo, dispuesto a finalizar con la historia. Con todo lo que aquel keronense ahí, en el suelo, suponía para él, no pudo evitar regocijarse por ello.

-Mírate Zeroro, eres penoso, ahí derrotado. Se ve que tu estancia aquí te ha contaminado de la sensiblería pokopense… Zoru, zoru, zoru…. –levantó la garra, que al brillo de la luna se veía sumamente afilada- ¿unas últimas palabras…? –su voz metálica sonó burlona, como si disfrutara martirizando al assasin vencido.

Dororo no se movió ni hizo ningún gesto, parecía haber afrontado lo que el destino le deparaba… sin embargo, dos palabras surgieron de entre sus labios.

-¿…por qué…?

Zoruru hizo una mueca, molesto por la pregunta. ¿Por qué…? ¿Acaso no lo había dejado suficientemente claro ya…?

-¿Por qué, Zeroro…? ¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decir? ¿No piensas suplicar por tu vida, ni siquiera lamentarte…? – Entrecerró tanto el ojo que apenas era una franja roja sobre un fondo negro.-… eso lo sabes demasiado bien… no me hagas volver a repetirlo.

Dororo se estremeció, pero se mantuvo firme. Apretó los puños contra el suelo y reunió sus fuerzas para hablar, con su típico deje arcaico, ya tan habitual que ni siquiera Zoruru reparó en él.

-Servidor no entiende a qué os referís… siempre aparecéis, fundido en sombras…y reclamáis una venganza a una afrenta de la que servidor no tiene memoria de realizáse… tan sólo….-suspiró, tratando de tomar aliento- … pregúntome cuál fue tal, el daño que a vos pude hacer, para que guardásemeis tanto rencor y odio… -levantó la mirada lentamente, para encarar el ceño fruncido de Zoruru, que bajo la pálida luz nocturna, proyectaba duras sombras en su rostro.

-… eso ya no importa Zeroro, lo único importante es que hoy, yo he ganado. Te he vencido a ti, al inicio de mis problemas, y gracias a ello ya nadie más me olvidará. –un dedo afilado señaló acusadoramente a Dororo, quien bajó la mirada de nuevo.

-…Entiendo.

Un súbito silencio inundó el claro del bosque, dónde habían estado peleando con tanta fiereza. Los árboles arañados lloraban savia y había shuriken por todas partes, en algún lugar apartado, la espada de Dororo brillaba bajo la luz lunar, demasiado lejos para servir de defensa a su dueño.

Zoruru levantó el brazo de nuevo, aún más molesto. ¿De verdad se había rendido? ¿Era el fin…? Por algún motivo, su victoria le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. Miró fijamente a Dororo durante un rato que parecía que no acabaría nunca y se dio cuenta de que, algunas lágrimas caían de su cara, mojando y oscureciendo el suelo.

"¿Qué...? ¿Ahora se pone a llorar…? Dichoso Zeroro…" fue lo que Zoruru pensó al ver eso. Lo cual no hizo más que enojarle del todo. Con su mano normal, cogió a Dororo del mentón, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos, su ojo rojizo se dilató de la sorpresa al descubrir su expresión.

Dororo apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos fuertemente, como tratando de impedir que su rival viera la cara de frustración que llevaba pintada en el rostro. Realmente, ya nada importaba, cómo Zoruru decía, ¿qué mas daban los motivos que le hubieran llevado a ello? El había perdido, y por ello, seguramente perdería su vida en el proceso.

Pero en cierto modo, comprendía lo que Zoruru decía. También él odiaba que le olvidaran, que le dejaran aparte, como si no existiera; durante los últimos años no había hecho más que dudar de sus compañeros de tropa, que siempre le dejaban al margen y luego le acogían como si nada. Dororo había tratado de comenzar de nuevo al llegar a pokopén, pero parecía que siempre sería una sombra, aparte, invisible.

Probablemente Zoruru también se sintiera así y eso le daba rabia.

¿Cómo podía ser que se comprendieran tan bien, y, sin embargo, se odiaran hasta el punto de que cada vez que se veían estallaba un duelo? Dororo no lo entendía y por ello, gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos azul pálido. Tan sólo el por qué… ¿tanto costaba decírselo…?

Entreabrió los ojos, deseando que Zoruru acabara con todo eso, pero al contrario de lo que él pensaba, Zoruru se acercó lentamente, apenas unos palmos los separaban.

Y, de repente, se adelantó y juntó sus labios, ocultos tras las vendas, con los suyos.

Dororo seguía sin entender nada y además ahora, estaba confuso. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso no le odiaba?

Sin embargo, por muy extraño que resulte, hubo algo; quizá ese olor metálico, como a sangre y limpiametales, o el roce de esos labios, resecos y cálidos, que junto con su aliento, hicieron que Dororo se pegara a él, pidiendo desesperadamente un poco más de aquella sensación que le reconfortaba.

Pero, apenas en lo que duró un suspiro, Zoruru desapareció de entre sus brazos, para darle la espalda y dirigirse a la espesura del bosque con pasos vacilantes. Dejando a un aturdido Dororo sólo en el claro no sin antes decir.

-Esta… es la última vez que nos vemos Zeroro. No lo olvides.

* * *

><p>Hasta aqui el primer capitulo. Sé que es corto. Pero quería introducir el nudo de la historia de pleno antes de pasarme a lo que desencadenará todo. El nombre del fic, obviamente, viene de esta escena.<p>

Espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente, pues me falta corregirlo. Hasta entonces, ¡un saludo!


	2. Capitulo 2: Pérdida

¡Hola! Aquí regreso con el segundo capítulo del fict, tal y como prometí~ He de decir que estoy muy sorprendida por que haya tenido tanta aceptación; no esperaba tener dos reviews en menos de un mes, en un fict escrito en español y de una pareja de la que apenas se sabe. Me anima a continuar escribiendo, así que espero poder aprovechar el poco tiempo de vacaciones que me quedan para poder terminar el tercer capítulo.

Como siempre aviso; Este fict contiene slash o yaoi, y los personajes que en él aparecen no me pertenecen, tan sólo la historia en sí.

No os cortéis en hacer reviews, quiero saber vuestra opinión y tener vuestro apoyo para continuar. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2; Pérdida<strong>.

Mi siquiera el mismo Dororo habría sabido decir cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, en el suelo. Como si le hubieran fundido las rodillas con la hojarasca de bosque. La cabeza le daba vueltas, tratando de llegar a algún atisbo de comprensión, pero no llegaba siquiera a entreverlo.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba amaneciendo, y probablemente Koyuki se percataría de su ausencia. Hizo un pequeño esfuerzo y, con un leve quejido, se levantó y se dirigió a su morada, en mitad del bosque.

Los días se sucedieron lentamente, Dororo seguía atontado tratando de sacar conclusiones con respecto a Zoruru; puede que por ello, se mostrara algo ausente en las reuniones de tropa o en los paseos con Koyuki por las azoteas de la ciudad. También le ayudó a evadirse considerablemente del hecho de que la tropa apenas le mencionara, puede que por eso, el ambiente en la base estuviera algo enrarecido.

Entonces, la tropa Keroro recibió una visita inesperada.

Era una tarde normal, y, de nuevo, Giroro y Keroro discutían sobre el nuevo plan de invasión, mientras el resto dirigía la mirada hacia otro lado. Giroro dio un golpe contra la mesa, ya bastante enfurecido;

-¡Esto no puede seguir así Keroro! ¡Llevamos meses sin mostrar ningún progreso! Y para colmo tú sigues en tus trece. –El furioso caporal le dirigió una mirada helada a la rana verde a su derecha, que sostenía un lapicero entre los dientes mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás en la silla.

-Gero… Pero Giroro, macho, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Me doblo la espalda fregando el baño para Natsumi-dono a diario y además hago planes estupendos que, de un modo u otro acaban en fracaso. –Se encoge de hombros y suspira- además la comandancia ha cortado el presupuesto temporalmente…

-¡Pero eso es precisamente porque te pasas el día montando maquetas en vez de idear planes…!

La discusión parecía que iba para largo, cuando, de pronto, Mois entró corriendo a la sala con gran agitación.

-¡T-tío Keroro…! Tenemos visita, o sea, ¿visitante inesperado?- Paró un poco para retomar el aliento.

-¿! G-gero ! Y de quien se trata, puede saberse, Mois-dono? –Inquirió el sargento, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-P-pues…

-Siento presentarme sin aviso previo, sargento Keroro, ruego nos perdone la intromisión…

Dos keronenses acababan de entrar justo detrás de Mois, pero entre la agitación y la sorpresa de la noticia nadie se había percatado de ello.

Quien estaba al frente, con un perfecto saludo militar y sus lentes amarillas impecables, no era otro que el teniente Garuru, quien venía acompañado de Tororo, su técnico de tropa.

-¡GERO!-Keroro se bajó inmediatamente del asiento y se dispuso a recibir a su superior con un saludo firme, aunque horriblemente nervioso- ¡Te-teniente Garuru…! Siempre es un placer recibirle en la base… -sudando a mares, Keroro presentaba un leve tic en el ojo- ¿Q-qué le trae por aquí, mi señor?

Garuru se puso serio –si es posible que se ponga más de lo que normalmente ya es- y se cruzó de brazos mientras hablaba;

-Pues verá, quería preguntarle si alguien de su tropa ha podido ver al Cabo Zoruru últimamente…

El resto de la tropa se agitó, considerablemente preocupada. Dororo salió de su ensimismamiento por un instante y dirigió su mirada a los visitantes, intrigado. Giroro se levantó en el asiento;

-¿A-al cabo Zoruru…? ¿Por qué habríamos de saberlo?- inquirió.

-Pues bien… hace cosa de un mes o así Zoruru se marchó tras una revisión médica llevada a cabo por la enfermera jefe Pururu y el recluta Tororo… -dirigió una mirada de reproche a su subordinado, que se encogió en el sitio.- y puesto que no le encontrábamos en ningún otro sitio supusimos que se dirigió hacia aquí, como en otras ocasiones…. Es de vital importancia encontrarle lo antes posible.

Un murmullo recorrió la sala. Dororo se estaba preocupando. ¿Acaso no había regresado Zoruru tras la batalla? Al fin y al cabo había salido vencedor, ya nada le obligaba a quedarse allí…

-Bueno… -Keroro se puso la mano en el mentón, pensativo- …el cabo Zoruru sólo viene aquí para una cosa… -todos dirigieron su mirada lentamente hacia Dororo, quien, por primera vez en su vida, habría preferido seguir pasando inadvertido- … tal vez Dororo sepa algo…

-Cabo… ¿sabe usted…?

Dororo, en lugar de responder hizo otra pregunta, mientras se ponía de pie, nervioso. La situación no le estaba dando buena espina y un pequeño temor se hacía paso en su mente.

-¡Teniente! Os ruego me informe presto. ¿Por qué es tan necesario encontrar raudos a su persona?

Garuru hizo una mueca con la boca al verse interrumpido, sin embargo, respondió con voz calmada.

-Porque hubo un fallo en el análisis técnico de una de sus piezas… -miró de nuevo a Tororo, que no tuvo más remedio que dar un paso adelante y hablar.

-Pu, pu, pu…. Cometí un pequeño error de cálculo y se me olvidó ajustar su sistema respiratorio auxiliar…-parecía terriblemente arrepentido y humillado por admitirlo, más en frente de Kururu, que le miraba con una sonrisa cínica de oreja a oreja, de repente interesado en la situación.- asique, siendo breves, el cabo puede estar sufriendo un recalentamiento excesivo de sus órganos internos en este preciso instante….

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a sus palabras. Dororo sintió como si una losa de hormigón le hubiera caído sobre los hombros.

En aquel instante, Zoruru se podría estar muriendo en cualquier lugar del bosque. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por ello. Keroro rompió el silencio con la pregunta que, probablemente, rondaba en la mente de todos.

-…D-dororo, macho, ¿no te lo habrás cargad-…?

-... Keroro-dono, si me disculpáis, he de ir a comprobar un asunto inmediatamente… ¡Nin!- Dororo desapareció en una nube de humo y se marchó, dejando a los presentes sin palabras.

Salió por una trampilla de la vivienda de los Hinata, y se dirigió al bosque rápidamente saltando de azotea en azotea, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde…

* * *

><p>Hacía calor. O al menos eso era lo que él sentía. Un calor horrible, como un infierno, le perforaba el pecho, como si hubieran prendido fuego a sus pulmones y ahora sólo respirase humo.<p>

No se hallaba muy lejos de dónde había luchado contra Zeroro, puesto que a mitad de camino, su pierna izquierda dejó de responderle. El bosque estaba en completo y fúnebre silencio, parecía que iba a llover de un momento a otro, porque el cielo estaba nublado, pero él agradecía la ausencia de sol y la leve brisa que corría entre las columnas de la cueva-refugio hasta dónde había podido llegar.

No podía dejar de pensar en aquella noche. Había besado a Zeroro, cosa que en aquel momento ni él mismo llegaba a comprender cómo.

Y lo peor es que le había gustado, pero al parecer Zeroro también se había sentido de esa forma, por la manera en que trató abrazarle. Se sintió asqueado de sí mismo, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer algo así…?

Pensó en la expresión de Zeroro antes de aquello… en los ojos cerrados fuertemente, como si tuvieran miedo, en sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas. En su boca, la cual, a pesar de haber luchado con él en varias ocasiones, nunca antes había logrado destapar.

Y luego pensó en el aliento que habían compartido…

Se quedó ensimismado un rato largo, hasta que se dio cuenta de las grandísimas chorradas en las que estaba pensando y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos de la misma. Sólo consiguió reparar de nuevo en el intenso calor de su interior y en lo débil que se sentía en ese preciso instante. El brazo mecánico estaba empezando a darle problemas también.

-Tsk… -Entrecerró el ojo mientras trataba de flexionar los dedos de la mano, pero al cabo de un rato dejó de intentarlo… seguramente en la última revisión el recluta había metido la pata, cómo no. La próxima vez que lo viera, se aseguraría de romperle las gafas a golpes.

El sol ya había subido y bajado varias veces… se estaba empezado a impacientar. Pero no veía salida a esa situación, cada vez le costaba más respirar y estaba comenzando a perder la consciencia. Se consoló pensando que, al menos, había conseguido vencer a Zeroro antes de ese fallo de sistema… por suerte la batalla no se había alargado mucho ésa vez.

Así se hallaba, recostado en la fresca pared de la cueva, con una mitad del cuerpo inmovilizada, mientras que la otra le ardía intensamente, con el ojo cerrado, tratando de no hacer movimientos innecesarios, que seguramente intensificarían el calor.

Fue entonces cuando oyó el ruido de pasos entrar al lugar. Había alguien ahí. Aunque no podía distinguir de quién se trataba. En un principio pensó en los integrantes de su tropa, quizá el teniente Garuru, o incluso el pesado de Taruru, pero no podía estar más alejado de la verdad. Entreabrió el ojo para al fin poder descubrir de quien se trataba.

Unos grandes ojos azules le miraban fijamente, Zoruru se puso tieso al reconocerlos.

-Zeroro… ¿qué…? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mi debilidad…?- Su voz, aunque sin fuerza, sonaba envenenada.

Avanzó unos pasos al oír su voz. Le había estado buscando sin parar desde la salida de la base. Aquel era el único sitio dónde podía hallarse, no quedaba un palmo de bosque sin revisar.

Dororo al fin pudo distinguir a Zoruru no muy lejos de la entrada; tenía mal aspecto, el de quien no ha comido en días, y respiraba pesadamente. Le dirigía miradas que, de haber podido matar, ya sería un montón de polvo sobre la entrada del lugar. Avanzó despacio, con todas las dudas que se había estado planteando los últimos días aflorando en su cabeza, pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Se quedó plantado, mirándole fijamente.

Zoruru se removió, bastante incómodo, mientras pensaba en lo pasado aquella noche. Habló fríamente, aunque la fatiga debilitaba el tono de su voz.

-Te dije que ya no volveríamos a vernos más…-le dedicaba una mirada glacial a medida que se acercaba, pero eso no detuvo a Dororo, que se agachó a su lado, aún en completo silencio con las dudas aflorando en las cabezas de ambos.

Lo último que sintió Zoruru antes de perder el conocimiento fue que unos brazos silenciosos le levantaban del suelo.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Es un poco más largo que el anterior, puesto que quise centrarme en ambos puntos de vista de los personajes. A partir de aquí, creo que en cada capítulo trataré de centrarme en lo que piensa cada uno por separado, y así no tendré que liaros tanto.<p>

Bueno, ¿Qué opinais? ¡Reviews por favor!


	3. Capitulo 3: Heridas

Hola de nuevo~ Aquí dejo el tercer capítulo, que ya se estaba haciendo de rogar ^^ y como siempre digo ¡La reviews son bien recibidas!

Asimismo vuelvo a decir que el fict contiene slash y que los personajes mostrados en él no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Heridas.<strong>

Un pitido.

Voces conocidas y distorsionadas llegaban a los oídos de Zoruru en su semiinconsciencia. En ellas se denotaba la preocupación, aunque en ese momento él no pudiera entender lo que decían. Algo o alguien le agarraba fuertemente, trasportándolo a gran velocidad, resonando pasos en un suelo duro….

El pitido otra vez, y todo se volvió negro.

…

-Ugh…

Fue lo único que pudo decir el ciborg al despertar.

Se encontraba tumbado en una cama, en una habitación de un blanco inmaculado, sin ventanas. Tampoco podía ver mucho más, puesto que no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. La parte izquierda de su cuerpo no le respondía, y supuso que Tororo le había levantado la chapa para poder arreglar el desajuste que había formado.

A su alrededor, los sofisticados dispositivos daban leves pitidos y se oía una especie de fuelle, que seguramente alimentaba la máscara de oxígeno que tenía conectada a la boca. Pudo notar que le habían cambiado las vendas por unas nuevas.

Suspiró pesadamente, con fastidio, mientras cerraba su ojo invertido. No le gustaba estar atado de aquella manera. Además no recordaba bien cómo había llegado allí, sólo… solo recordaba aquellos brazos que le cargaban fuertemente mientras el remolino de sonidos se llevaba su consciencia.

Se sobresaltó al oír un leve suspiro a su lado, casi imperceptible entre el ruido de los aparatos. Habría podido jurar que estaba solo. Pero claro, tampoco se había percatado del leve peso que se apoyaba en su brazo derecho, ni de la suave respiración de su acompañante. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan descuidado y trató de incorporarse, para observar.

Su pupila carmesí se dilató ante la sorpresa; era Zeroro.

Se hallaba sentado en un taburete, muy cerca de la camilla dónde él se hallaba tendido. Su rostro estaba apoyado sobre sus brazos mientras dormitaba, encima de las mantas del lecho, aprisionando el brazo del ingresado. Zoruru no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a las marcadas ojeras que su rival mostraba bajo los ojos, como si llevara días sin dormir. La verdad es que presentaba un aspecto lamentable.

Zoruru sacó el brazo de debajo de su abrazo con cuidado, sin querer despertarle. En aquel momento estaba algo confundido. ¿Había sido Zeroro quién le había traído a aquel lugar…? Apartó la mirada mientras fruncía el ceño. A pesar de que le había vencido, Zeroro parecía dispuesto a molestarle pasara lo que pasase, como si no hubiera hecho demasiado daño ya. Además estaba el asunto de lo que había hecho….

-…Zoruru…

Zoruru se sobresaltó de nuevo al oír su nombre y dirigió la mirada hacia el keronense azul. Zeroro le miraba aún apoyado en la cama, con sus grandes ojos azul pálido, parecía aliviado, y Zoruru podría jurar que un amago de sonrisa surgió de entre sus labios vendados mientras le miraba levantarse y frotarse la cara. Pero si existió apenas duró un instante, puesto que pronto el odio se hizo paso en su gesto, mientras el silencio se prologaba. Sin apenas pensar, le dirigió una mirada envenenada mientras hablaba en voz lo suficientemente alta para que notase su hostilidad.

-… ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

Zeroro le dedicó una mirada vacía, como si le costara comprender sus palabras. Puso las manos en su regazo mientras permanecía sentado y cerró los ojos antes de contestar.

-Servidor está aquí porque piensa que es lo correcto ahora.

Zoruru entrecerró el ojo, endureciendo su mirada aún más si era posible. ¿Lo correcto? ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él?

-Lo correcto ahora mismo sería que mis garras estuvieran atravesando tu garganta...-dijo cortante, con la voz ronca- Largo de aquí.

Zeroro se levantó de golpe, parecía dolido.

-¡P-pero…! Zoruru-dono….

-LARGO. –Estaba empezando a echar chispas por los ojos –no literalmente, leches.

En aquel momento se oyó el ruido de una puerta abrirse y una exclamación de sorpresa. Zeroro dirigió la mirada en su dirección, Zoruru no podía ver debido a su punto ciego. Pasos delicados y apresurados se dirigieron en dirección a la camilla y la enfermera jefe Pururu entró en su rango de visión.

-¡Cabo Zoruru! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Nos tenías a todos muy preocupados! Llevabas casi una semana inconsciente… -se llevó las manos a las caderas, con un gesto preocupado en la mirada y una sonrisa aliviada en los labios.

Zoruru desvió la mirada fastidiado, mientras miraba de reojo a Zeroro, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Pururu debió de notar la tensión en el ambiente, puesto que cogió al ninja por los hombros y le empujó suavemente fuera de la sala.

-Lo siento Dororo-kun… necesito hablar a solas con el cabo y comprobar que todo está en orden. –una pausa.- quizás puedas aprovechar para descansar un poco; esas ojeras no tienen buena pinta.

Zeroro debió de responder de forma muda, porque se oyeron pasos cansados alejarse y después el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse. A los pocos segundos Pururu apareció de nuevo a su derecha y se sentó en el taburete mientras le tomaba la tensión y le miraba aún preocupada.

-¿Y bien…?

* * *

><p>Dororo caminaba lentamente, arrastrando los pies por la base subterránea mientras sentía un leve sopor en su cabeza. Llevaba varios días sin dormir desde que encontró a Zoruru tirado en aquel lugar del bosque, y desde entonces la base había sido un hervidero de actividad.<p>

En cuanto apareció en la casa Hinata con el ciborg en brazos, se negó en rotundo que nadie más lo tocara hasta que llegasen Pururu y Tororo. Sus propios compañeros de tropa le habían lanzado miradas suspicaces, pero el Teniente Garuru aceptó las condiciones, poniendo la vida de Zoruru ante todo. Había pasado ya una semana, y ni siquiera había avisado a Koyuki sobre sus desapariciones. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Por fin salió del cuarto del líder de tropa, y agradeció no haberse encontrado a nadie por el camino, no se sentía con fuerzas para responder las preguntas de Keroro y Tamama, ni tampoco de mirar al Teniente Garuru a los ojos. Aunque sabía que debería hacerlo más tarde.

Era ya de noche fuera y hacía algo de frío, presagiando el fin del otoño, que no se hallaba muy lejos, los grillos cantaban sus últimas baladas antes de enterrarse bajo tierra y prepararse para el invierno. Dororo miró las luces de las farolas en frente de la casa con aire somnoliento cuando oyó un chisporroteo venir del jardín.

Cuando se acercó, vio una espalda roja al brillo de una fogata. Giroro, cómo no. Dororo se acercó y se sentó a su lado sin hacer ruido, a su compañero le tomó un tiempo percatarse de su presencia, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a esa falta de atención, asique simplemente esperó.

-Hombre Dororo…-por fin levantando la mirada del fuego, Giroro le miró amistoso, aunque frunció el ceño al ver su cara- ¿qué te ha pasado? Parece como si llevaras un buen tiempo sin dormir.

-Servidor ha estado ayudando a Pururu-dono con sus quehaceres… -suspiró pesadamente, mientras se acomodaba al lado del fuego.

-Oh vaya….-Giroro le miró fijamente, y luego desvió la mirada al fuego, mientras daba la vuelta a algo entre las brasas con un palo metálico.- y ya terminaste…?

-Sí…. Zoruru-dono despertóse hace apenas un instante…- dijo en un murmullo ahogado. Aún recordaba la mirada glacial que le había dedicado en la sala, al ver que quién estaba a su lado era él. Casi sin darse cuenta, suspiró de nuevo.

Giroro permaneció callado, mientras miraba el fuego pensativo. Dororo agradeció el silencio; a diferencia del resto, él había sido el único que no había cuestionado sus acciones y se había prestado a ayudarle en caso de que lo necesitara, a pesar del retraso en las acciones de la tropa que supusiera.

Sin embargo, al rato rompió el silencio, hablando seriamente.

-Dororo…. Creo que no es necesario que te advierta, pero sigo sin entender porque insistes en mantenerte al lado de ése psicópata…. Sabes muy bien cuáles son sus intenciones.

Se revolvió en el sitio al oír esas palabras de la boca de su amigo, pero sabía que tenía razón. ¿Acaso no pensaba él también que Zoruru al primer descuido trataría de matarle como otras tantas veces? ¿Acaso no conocía de sobra el odio que el medio-ciborg parecía presentar hacia su persona…?

Sin embargo…

-Mucha razón tenéis, Giroro-kun… -bajó la mirada para evitar los ojos negros del caporal, pensando en un buen modo de abordar el tema-… más, hay cosas de Zoruru-dono que inquiétanme y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por todo lo acaecido…

-Tché. -Giroro seguía removiendo las llamas mientras hablaba- ése Zoruru, siempre haciéndose el misterioso… me pregunto cómo acabaría trabajando con mi hermano. –Hizo un gesto con la boca.- tú no tienes culpa de que esté obsesionado contigo y luego se busque problemas. Algún día dejará de incordiarte, seguro.

Dororo asintió lentamente. Era sensato pensar aquello, al fin y al cabo, Zoruru le había vencido (aunque no se lo hubiera comentado a nadie aún) y ya nada le ataba a querer perseguirle, a no ser que la victoria no hubiera sido suficiente y quisiera matarlo.

Pero si hubiera querido matarlo, lo habría hecho aquella noche, en el claro, en vez de besarle. Apoyó su cabeza en los brazos, pensativo, mientras permanecía callado.

Un olor dulce y cálido le sacó de su ensimismamiento, Giroro le ofrecía un par de boniatos asados. Dororo los cogió con cuidado de no quemarse, sorprendido. Giroro sonrió.

-Anda, come algo y descansa. Darle vueltas al asunto no lo arreglará, ¿no es así?-le dio un golpecito en el brazo con el puño, consiguiendo que Dororo se sintiera avergonzado por la situación. Se pasó un brazo detrás de la cabeza.- Y no le digas nada a Natsumi, se supone que esos iban a ser para ella pero… creo que tú los necesitarás más.

-G-giroro-kun… muchas gracias. –Dororo, casi sin quererlo le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso de pie, con los deliciosos tubérculos bajo el brazo, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de complicidad a Giroro.

-Si… como sea. –Giroro bajo la vista de nuevo al fuego, quitándole importancia.- no es nada, Dororo. Cuídate.

Pero cuando se giró para despedirse, el ninja había desaparecido en un susurro. Una pequeña brisa llenó el lugar. La voz de Natsumi salió del interior de la casa, y Giroro se levantó del asiento, dispuesto a entrar a ayudar, no sin antes mirar preocupado el lugar donde antes había estado su amigo.


	4. Capitulo 4: Objetivos?

¡Hola de nuevo! Si, si. No me he muerto u_u simplemente tengo vida social y poca imaginación (?)

Fff-! Me gustaría disculparme antes que nada por tardar tanto en escribir todo este capítulo. Me encanta escribir con Zoruru, pero a veces me da muchos quebraderos de cabeza tratar de ponerme en su lugar (todo el mundo sabe que quiero más a Dororo lolololol *la acuchillan misteriosamente*) Y también me gustaría decir que, por si no lo notasteis, he cambiado el rating de la historia u-uU más que nada para evitarnos disgustos fanfictioneros.

Agradecer también muchísmo las reviews de InuMizu (O como la conozco yo en Da, Echidna) y de la adorableeeeey genial roleadora Sunny, que además, es mi madre u_ú y por eso la respeto mucho. ¡Fueron superinspiradoras! Tenía ganas de acabar esto, pero en cuanto pude leerlas tuve la determinación de ponerle punto y final -que ya era hora, por cierto.- así que espero que os guste. ¡Alla vamos con el capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: ¿Objetivos?.<strong>

-¿Y bien…?

Pururu miraba fijamente a Zoruru, con la duda pintada en el rostro. Él hizo una mueca de dolor al notar que le retorcía el brazo, que lo tenía dormido por culpa de Zeroro, que se había tumbado encima, y rodó la mirada, dando a entender que no quería hablar del tema. En su lugar, respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Está el resto aquí? –refiriéndose a la tropa.

La mirada de la enfermera se ablandó, mientras anotaba algo en una libreta, seguramente su pulso.

-Si…. El Teniente se puso hecho una furia cuando se enteró de que te habías marchado antes de revisar los informes médicos… tuvo que cancelar una misión y nos reunió a todos para venir a buscarte… nos temíamos que… -se quedó callada un instante, como pensándose lo que quería decir, al final suspiró.- bueno, por lo menos no ha pasado nada grave al final.

-¿Dónde está Tororo? –La enfermera desvió la mirada significativamente.- Ah, se está escondiendo. _Hace bien_…-entrecerró el ojo. Como le pillara, la que le iba a caer era bien gorda.

-V-vamos cabo… no hace falta que te pongas así… todos cometemos errores- Pururu se veía nerviosa- además Tororo es muy joven aún y es normal que si te marchas sin avisar suceda algo de improvisto…

Zoruru solo pudo hacer un ruido con la boca, molesto. Asique por eso habían mandado a Pururu vigilarle, le era difícil discutir con ella. Puede que fuera porque ya la conocía de antes de que la tropa se formara, pero se podía decir que confiaba en ella, aunque apenas habían tenido contacto. Decidió dejar el tema de Tororo aparte, había otras cosas en su cabeza en ese instante.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí...? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber perdido la consciencia en mitad de la nada.-aclaró, arrastrando las palabras. La verdad es que creía saber esa respuesta, pero se negaba a aceptarla si no se la contaba nadie ajeno.

-Ah… bueno…- Pururu ahora flexionaba su brazo y su pierna, comprobando las articulaciones- como ya he dicho, cuando llegamos estábamos muy preocupados… no teníamos mucha idea de dónde podrías estar, asique le pedimos a Keroro-kun y a su tropa algo de ayuda. –Ladeó la cabeza, dubitativa- Dororo-kun apareció contigo en brazos al poco tiempo de haber formado una partida de búsqueda, sin decir nada, ni dónde te había encontrado, ni cómo lo había hecho… desde entonces me ha estado ayudando a cuidarte hasta que te despertaras.

Zoruru cerró el ojo, comprendiendo. Se quedó callado un buen rato. Recordando cuando se había despertado, descubriendo a Zeroro a su lado. Una sensación extraña le recorrió el estómago a la vez que rememoraba la escena, y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. No… eso no podía estar pasando.

-Cabo… -Pururu aprovechó en ése momento para hablar, dejando la tabla con sus resultados a un lado- ¿podrías decirme tú, que ha ocurrido…? Desde que llegamos he notado a Dororo-kun algo extraño… como pensativo… -se mordió el labio, dudando- y se niega a contar nada.

El medio ciborg abrió el ojo y miró fijamente a la enfermera. Era normal que se preocupara, según tenía entendido, ella y Zeroro habían sido amigos desde pequeños.

¿Con que había estado pensativo eh…?Zoruru le dedicó una mirada de autosuficiencia, mientras se incorporaba, acercando su cara a la de la keronense rosada.

-¿Pensativo…? Zoru, zoru, zoru…- Pururu se sorprendió al ver que reía.- es normal, yo también lo estaría… -entrecerró el ojo- si hubiera _perdido_ el título.

La noticia de que Zoruru había vencido a Dororo se extendió rápidamente por la base subterránea debajo de la casa de los Hinata. La tropa Garuru pronto se reunió para visitarle y consultar la historia al completo mientras un ambiente enrarecido se extendía por el lugar; el ciborg aún necesitaría unas cuantas semanas para recuperarse completamente de las heridas internas, y Pururu propuso que se establecieran allí hasta entonces, a lo que la tropa Keroro no pudo discutir. Parecían sin fuerzas por algún motivo.

Hicieron falta unos cuantos días y la promesa de que no lo partiría en dos con las garras, para que Tororo volviera a habilitar completamente el cuerpo de Zoruru, aunque luego tuvieran que separarlos porque había tratado de estrangularle con la mano derecha.

Mientras tanto, Zeroro no había vuelto a aparecer por el lugar. Aunque a Zoruru eso no le preocupara, estaba comenzando a molestarle, al parecer su tropa tampoco hacía esfuerzos para saber dónde se hallaba. De repente, parecía haberse vuelto invisible, como si no existiera más.

Pero no, lo que ahora realmente preocupaba a Zoruru era una cosa muy distinta. Mientras caminaba lentamente por los tejados del vecindario, pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con el teniente hacía apenas unas horas. Aún podía ver perfectamente su mirada penetrante bajo ese tinte amarillo mientras le preguntaba seriamente.

_-Y ahora ¿Qué piensa hacer, cabo Zoruru?_

Zoruru no había sabido responderle.

¿Seguiría trabajando para el ejército, en la tropa Garuru? Su único motivo para ello era que de ese modo le resultaría más fácil acercarse a Zeroro, pero una vez le había vencido, ya no tenía sentido seguir haciéndolo.

Por otro lado podía regresar al escuadrón assasin de Keron… aunque no creía que les hiciera gracia que regresara, tras haberlo abandonado bruscamente en su búsqueda por la venganza.

Suspiró mientras se posaba sin hacer ruido en el suelo. El eco de sus pasos resonando por la calle desierta. Antes era muy sencillo actuar, todo con el fin de cumplir su venganza; pero sinceramente no había llegado a pensar qué ocurriría después de que se terminara.

Siempre le quedaba la opción de matar a Zeroro pero…

Había algo que se lo impedía. No es que fuera una idea molesta o que tuviera miedo, era otra cosa…

Agitó la cabeza bruscamente. Sin duda lo mejor sería permanecer en el ejército, a pesar de haber perdido su interés, algunas de las misiones le proporcionaban el entretenimiento del que siempre carecía la rana grisácea y además, sus prótesis necesitaban ciertos cuidados que probablemente sin un técnico en condiciones no sería capaz de cumplir.

Agitó el brazo metálico, con un suave crujido, como para comprobar que estuviera en buenas condiciones, siempre mortífero. Hace un tiempo le habría horrorizado ver esos dedos afilados, tan extraños y tan peligrosos, pero se había acostumbrado a ello, al igual que a la sensación fría que dejaba sobre su rostro el metal y a los pasos metálicos sobre el asfalto…

Zoruru frenó en seco al no oír lo último y miró al suelo. Hierba. Hojas secas.

De algún modo había estado tan centrado en sus meditaciones que había entrado en los bosques que rodeaban la ciudad sin tomar noticia de ello. Los árboles habían perdido ya sus últimas hojas y los animales corrían a refugiarse antes de la llegada del invierno, que el frío en el ambiente ya presagiaba. Frunció el ceño, levemente molesto mientras murmuraba para sí mismo.

-¿Distraerse en territorio enemigo? _Muy astuto, Zoruru._

Continuó caminando sin rumbo fijo, hasta que oyó una risa a lo lejos. El ciborg, con su extrema curiosidad hacia lo desconocido se acercó cautelosamente, ocultándose tras la sombra de un álamo.

Era esa chica. ¿Koyuki? Creía que se llamaba. La ninja que según él había entendido, había acogido a Zeroro cuando la tropa se dispersó sobre la superficie terrestre, parecía estar recogiendo una especie de hongos con forma esponjosa de los troncos de los árboles, y canturreaba mientras lo hacía. Zoruru la observó durante un rato, hasta que decidió que no valía la pena y se marchó sin hacer ruido sin ser detectado. Lo cierto es que esa aptitud tan alegre le molestaba.

La chica en sí le molestaba. ¿Cómo le había sido tan fácil acercarse a Zeroro? Hasta el punto de inculcarle todas esas patrañas pokopenses del valor de la naturaleza y la amistad.

Aunque bueno, Zeroro siempre había sido así, ¿cierto? Demasiado comprensivo, demasiado amable, _demasiado benévolo_… hasta el maestro Jirara se lo había dicho. Y aún así, aún así… había sido el mejor asesino de todos.

Zoruru resopló, harto. Hubo un tiempo en que quizás no habría dado vueltas al asunto, pero parecía que la rana azul estaba en su cabeza más que de costumbre y se había empeñado en que así fuera.

O quizás no fuera sólo la cabeza la que le dirigía a pensar en aquel ex compañero. Lo cierto es que siempre había sentido una cierta atracción hacia él. Quizás comenzara como una pequeña admiración cuando había sabido de sus hazañas, que pronto se unió a los celos de ver lo fácil que le resultaba ser amable con los demás, ser capaz de poner los problemas de los demás antes que los suyos… y es cierto que Zeroro en sí tenía unos cuantos problemas a su espalda.

De ahí surgió un cierto respeto. Su entrenamiento juntos siempre le había resultado algo agridulce, pues si bien había tenido la oportunidad de ser cercano a él, Zoruru nunca creía haber llamado la atención de la rana azul…

…y entonces ocurrió aquello. Aquello que hizo que todo ese torbellino de ideales y sentimientos hacia Zeroro se tornaran en el más amargo odio. En el ansía de sangre. En todo lo que Zoruru había sido hasta ahora.

Zoruru cerró el ojo, mientras pasaba un dedo pensativo por la placa metálica que cubría su pecho, dónde alguien había tenido la decencia de pintar la mitad del símbolo que le representaba. Realmente, ¿Qué le quedaba ahora?

Llegó a un río, y pronto se acercó a un salto que provocaba una caída de agua espectacular, sus pies hicieron un leve chapoteo al entrar en la orilla.

Quizás otra persona ni hubiera reparado en ello, abrumada por la belleza del paisaje, o por la cantidad de pensamientos negros que poblaban su cabeza. Pero Zoruru no pudo sino fijarse en quien estaba sentado bajo la cascada.

Un par de ojos azul pálido se abrieron ante el ruido y le miraron fijamente.

Y entonces ocurrió. La sangre comenzó a hervirle, de un modo muy diferente a cuando le había visto anteriores veces, la ya tan conocida sensación extraña en el estómago retornó a su sitio, y esta vez, el ciborg notó como el pulso se le aceleraba y una extraña sensación de súbito calor le recorrió la mejilla no tapada por metal.

Y Zoruru no pudo más que huir ante ello.

* * *

><p>Awww... Hay veces que Zoruru me parece supermono de escribir, me encanta que no comprenda determinadas cosas y me gusta mucho explayarme con él. ¡Así que habrá más capítulos como este en el futuro!<p>

Mucho me temo que no podré actualizar en una temporada (el internet de dónde estoy va horrible) pero seguiré pensando en ello durante las vacaciones, además tengo más ideas para fics pensadas y me gustaría llevarlas a cabo. También pensé que sería buena idea traducir este fic a inglés antes de que sea demasiado largo... me ayudaría a practicar.

¡Ah! Antes de irme, hace poco que encontré otro fic sobre esta pareja en la red! ;w; Se llama "Vengeance" y es inglés... ¡me hizo tantísima ilusión! Os recomiendo echarle un vistazo. Extender el amor hacia los ninjas y todo será bueno u_u


End file.
